Blood Lust Or Love?
by drama-queen8
Summary: Rei and Max are going to meet Tyson and Kai for a reunion after ten years of being apart. Little do they know what Tyson and Kai have in store for them... (eventual T/M, R/K) Yaoi don't like don't read. R/R *COMPLETE*
1. Arranging A Long Awaited Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I merely am using them for my own entertainment  
  
A/N: This is my first Beyblade fic... so be kind. LoL The rating of this story may change for later chapters. Though I won't continue w/o feedback.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blood Lust...Or Love?  
  
Chapter 1: Arranging A Long Awaited Meeting  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I stepped off the plane, flicking my ponytail back over my shoulder as I descend the stairs. Its an unusually chilly night as the breeze sends shivers down my spine. I'm not quite sure what's I'm expecting from this visit. All I know is that somehow Tyson got in touch with the team and proposed a reunion. I had momentarily been reluctant, not that I didn't want to see my old friends. I did. I had missed them dearly. I just wasn't sure Kai wanted to see me, but when Tyson had said that Kai couldn't wait to see me I couldn't refuse.   
  
So here I am, back in Japan. I partly never expected to return here since I lost the National's for us. I had let my team down, and I didn't think I could face them. Especially Kai. He had put so much faith in me, and I let him down. That doesn't really matter now though. Almost ten years has past, and we've all matured. The fact that Kai is waiting to see me proves it.   
  
Or maybe he just wants to yell at me...?  
  
I shook my head, clearing my thoughts before slinging my bag over my shoulder and stepping out once again into the crisp night air. Tyson had said to meet at his place. Tyson? His own place? I still can't believe it. I swear there has to be some sort of catch to that. I shake my head, chuckling to myself as I wait for my taxi to pull in.   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
Unaware to the raven haired young man, whom I used to know, my eyes watched him. They registered his every move from where I stood in the shadows on the roof of a neighbouring building. The night breeze fluttered against my ensemble. Making unnecessary folds. I pulled my fingerless black gloves back above my elbows when suddenly I was pounced from behind.  
  
"Is he here yet?!? Is he here yet?!?" Tyson asked excitedly as he pounced onto my back trying to look over my shoulder.   
  
I growled and threw him off my back. That didn't faze the energetic Tyson as he brushed off his black jacket and red pants, adjusting his matching red cap. He then stood next to me and looked down at everyone.  
  
"Awwwwww why isn't he here yet?" he whined as I straightened my black and red body forming tank, loosening my white scarf a bit.  
  
My dark eyes glowed red as I shot him a look, but it went unnoticed. He perked up a bit when he saw Rei waiting outside the airport, but the younger boy still awaited his precious blonde. I sigh heavily, still unsure of how I got stuck with the one who irritated me the most for all these years. And I don't even want to think about all the years to come that I'll be stuck with the brat.   
  
"Oooh look there he is Kai! There he is!!" Tyson squealed as he saw his blonde passion just about squeeze Rei to death.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
"REI!!!!!!" I exclaimed happily when I spotted my ex-teammate and threw my arms around him in greeting. "Its so great to see you!!!"  
  
He said something I couldn't quite make out, but by the red that was showing up in his cheeks I figured I was squeezing him to hard. I fought back a blush as I let him go, quietly apologizing.  
  
"Its great to see you too Max. How've you been?" Rei asked me recovering from my glomp attack.  
  
"Great! I've been spending some time with my mom. We went on vacation to Europe, and I saw Enrique and Oliver there so I beybattled them for old times sake. It was the best!!!" I said recalling this passed summers events.   
  
Rei smiled kindly at me, his arms folded in their usual fashion against his waist. Was it just me or had he gotten taller? And did his hair get longer? Maybe its just the bad lighting. I blew some of my blonde hair out of my face, but doing so made me forget what I was thinking about so I changed topics entirely.  
  
"Can you believe Tyson has his own place?" I asked bubbling with excited. "I nearly bursted!"  
  
"I bet you did," Rei chuckled. "It is pretty cool though."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
"Awww he looks as adorable as ever!" I cooed as I leaned over the railing watching my two ex-teammates converse.   
  
I could hear Kai snort, but ignored him completely. Its been so long since I had seen my little blonde wonder. He looked great even now. His childish compsure still there, along with his bouncy blonde hair and freckles. The only thing that had really changed about him was his clothes.   
  
He was no longer wearing his orange overalls or his green t-shirt. Instead he was wearing blue overalls and a yellow t-shirt. It looked great on him though. He looked good enough to eat. Mmm food...  
  
"Ow!" I exclaimed when I was suddenly smacked over the head.  
  
"Quit your drooling! We've got work to do!" Kai demanded as he began dispersing into the shadows.  
  
I looked back down at them, sighing deeply as they both got into a taxi heading for my place. Though it wasn't exactly my place. It was actually-  
  
"TYSON!!!" Kai growled from out of thin air.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming. Geez, interrupt a guys thoughts why don'tcha," I said rolling my eyes as I followed after Kai.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I merely am using them for my own entertainment  
  
A/N: This is my first Beyblade fic... so be kind. LoL The rating of this story may change for later chapters. Though I won't continue w/o feedback.  
  
Magician Girl: Thanx I'm glad you like it so far ^_^   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Blood Lust...Or Love?  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Max chattered away happily as the taxi drove along the dark and deserted road. I only half listened to what he was saying as I kept getting lost in thought. Were things getting weird or was it just me? I'm sure its not just me. The roads were busy just a few minutes ago. Now there was no one but themselves. Well... the taxi driver -had- said this was a private part of town. He had actually been quite surprised we wanted to come out here.   
  
There were only street lamps every mile or so. They were way too far apart for my liking. And how did Tyson land a place on this side of town? It just didn't seem right to me. I'm sure Tyson will explain everything though. If he wasn't filling his face with food anyway.   
  
I coughed to hide my laugh, not wanting Max to know I hadn't really been paying attention to him. Though the blonde seemed completely oblivious to my being distracted. I was about to ask him something when we slowed to a stop. I looked around and it seemed we had stopped in the middle of no where.  
  
"Uh... where are we?" I asked the driver as I undid my seatbelt.   
  
"Where you wanted to be taken. 205 Shinko Rd." he replied as if I should have known that. He must have seen my confusion as he pointed to my right.  
  
I sat back in my seat and looked out my window. At first I just saw darkness, but then I looked further on and saw that there was actually a road that led up a small hill. Then...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
I had hopped into the taxi before Rei, but had to cover my mouth as the taxi smelled like cigarette smoke. Talk about nasty. I told the driver where we wanted to go once Rei got in then started a conversation with the driver. He didn't seem all that talkative though. Poor guy must be shy. So I started talking to Rei.  
  
"I got some new stuff for Draciel. I'll show them to you when we get to Tyson's. I'm sure he'll wanna see them too ^_^ Its so great to be able to be together again. Its been so long since we've hung out. Maybe Tyson will have a drinking contest with me. I'm sure I've improved my chugging skills since the last time I saw him."  
  
I paused in our conversation as I got lost in my memories of me and Tyson having fun contests against each other. Kai broke them up most of the time with his jeers. He was so mean sometimes. That never stopped me and Tyson from having fun though. We even dragged Chief along with us once in awhile. Hmm... I wonder if Kenny's coming. Well I'm sure we'll find out when we get there. I then snapped out of my thoughts and started talking with Rei again.  
  
"Do you think Tyson will have a beyblading area? I sure hope so. It'd be so cool to play against him again. Maybe I'll even beat him. Probably not but I can always hope. Actually I hope there's food left by the time we get there. I'm starving."  
  
Rei started to cough at this point and I was gonna ask him if he was alright when we came to a stop. He started to talk to the driver, and when he pointed out Rei's window I crawled over the seat to look over Rei's shoulder.  
  
"WHOA!!! Look at that place!! Its HUUUUGE!!!" I said my eyes going wide as we looked upon a huge mansion. It looked all dark and creepy from the darkness, but I figured it'd look much happier in the daytime.   
  
"Are you sure Tyson gave us the right address?" Rei asked looking back at me.   
  
I rummaged in my pocket and took out the crumpled piece of paper I had written the address on. I unfolded it and peered down at the writing.   
  
"Yup. 205 Shinko Road. Just like he told me."  
  
Rei sighed but I don't think it was because of the long walk we were going to have to take to get up there. The gates that surrounded the place seemed to be locked but it was hard to tell from where we were. I was going to ask when the driver turned up the road towards the gates. This was just so weird. How'd Tyson get a place like this?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
Tyson and I had just returned from our outing when I heard a distant sound. My ears twitched as I tried to place it. It was a car, and it was definitely getting closer. It had only been a minute of a pause before I headed to the library upstairs that looked over the front of the Manor. Tyson was saying something as I went, but I was too busy to hear him.   
  
I pulled back the red velvet blinds and peered out the window. From there I could see the headlights of a taxi coming up the drive. A small smirk appeared on my face, revealing some of my shiny white teeth beneath. The whiteness of them made my skin look blue, but that didn't matter to me. Though Tyson had a habit of pointing out that my hair balanced it all out since my hair made my skin look white. u_u   
  
"What is it Kai? Why'd you hurry off like that?" Tyson asked suddenly appearing next to me.   
  
"Our -visitors- have arrived." D  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
(Tyson's POV)   
  
It took me a bit longer to catch up to Kai. Man, he was fast. Sure I was fast too, but Kai was the fastest I've ever seen. I would probably have been out of breath if... well... if circumstances had been different. I peered out the window when I made it next to him. He pointed out the headlights coming up to the Manor.  
  
"Yay!!! Max and Rei are coming!!! n_n" I exclaimed happily.   
  
I just couldn't wait to see them. I had so many things to tell them, and so many things I wanted to show them. Though I know I wouldn't be allowed to till later. Stupid Kai -.- Making me have to wait. Its not like they weren't going to find out. They'd just find out our secret sooner then expected. Oh well... It'll still be great to see them.  
  
I could smell Max and Rei from here. Max's scent was so intoxicating. I just know I'm gonna want to jump him every time he's near. My mouth began to water as his scent began to get stronger. I looked back out the window to find that him and Rei were standing outside the gates with their bags, the taxi driving away. A little faster then he had come too. They stood awkwardly for a moment when the gates opened before them.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle when the jumped at the sight. I remember doing that too the first time I came here. I grinned from ear to ear as they began heading to the front door, exposing my pearly whites. Gosh I had such a great smile now. Max will love it. ^_^   
  
The door bell rang and I took only a minute to smooth out my clothes, which didn't help much, before hurrying to the door and flinging it open.  
  
"MAX! REI!" ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I merely am using them for my own entertainment  
  
A/N: This is my first Beyblade fic... so be kind. LoL The rating of this story may change for later chapters. Though I won't continue w/o feedback.  
  
CHIBI MEGAMI: hehe I'm glad yer liking it I'll do my best to update as much as I can. Oh, and good guess though you'll see ^_~ And to answer yer question you'll hafta read to find out for sure.  
  
JACKY: Yeah, I thought Max could use some new clothes too. I figured they're older so they could change things around slighty. And YAOI means male/male relationship. And in case no ones ever told you... the counter to that is YURI which is girl/girl relationship.  
  
ANDROID 71: Just for sake of the story I made it so that at the Nationals (Whether that's a real beyblading tournament or not I dunno I just thought it sounded important ^^;;;) the Bladebreakers were one win away from winning and it was Rei's turn to battle. I had it so he lost for future events in the story.  
  
LB: Thanx ^_^ I try my best. I'm glad yer enjoying it. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
DARKDRAGON: Its great that yer enjoying it! I hope you keep reading n_n  
  
cLaRa^Lei: Read above for National explanation ^^ This isn't going to be a full out yaoi cuz there's going to be no lemon I don't do those. But there will be a some yaoi action ^_~  
  
PINKDEVIL: I don't really have specific ages for them but they're in their early twenties basically. -----------------------------------  
  
Blood Lust...Or Love?  
  
Chapter 3: Reunited  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
When we started moving up towards the mansion I couldn't help but shudder. The place just seemed so dark and dreary. So cold and empty... I will admit that the place was absolutely stunning. I mean it had this ancient beauty about it but there was just something about the place I couldn't quite understand. It gave me an uneasy feeling.  
  
I guess Max noticed my uneasiness since he asked if I was alright. I noticed he was staring at my hands. I looked down to see that I had been playing with the end of my ponytail. I smiled weakly and told him I was just nervous about seeing Kai and Tyson again. Max being Max he told me not to worry because it was just Kai and Tyson. I couldn't help but smirk at Max's naivete.  
  
The taxi dropped us off at the gates, and seemed to drive off faster then he had been driving before. Or maybe that was just my jitters, though I highly doubt it. I stood looking up at the place before us, my bag in hand, and couldn't help but be in awe of it.  
  
"Wow..." I muttered as me and Max looked up at the place.  
  
The blonde nodded his agreement, and then before we knew it the gates had opened before us...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
"Ack!!!" I shouted jumping back about three feet as the gates opened up. "Whoa... neat trick!!!"  
  
I grinned from ear to ear at Rei who still looked startled by it, but I guess it was understandable. We stood there for only a moment before heading to the front door. The doors looked awful heavy when we got to the top of the stairs. They were so big, and cool carvings on them. It even had this cool knocker thing but Rei wouldn't let me try it out. Instead he told me to use the doorbell. I figured that was the next best thing so I pushed it and before we knew it...  
  
"MAX! REI!" Tyson exclaimed as he opened the door for us.  
  
Both me and Rei smiled at our ex-teammate, but before we could say anything he flung his arms around us in a sort of group hug. I gladly accepted it, and patted him on the back. When he let us go I noticed his new clothes. Red cap... black t-shirt... red pants... though he still had his red jacket. I guess I shouldn't have expected him to remain entirely the same. After all I too had gotten new clothes. Who would want the same clothes after ten years?  
  
"Hi Tyson! n_n Its great to see you!" I said as he ushered us inside, closing the door behind us.  
  
"Yeah, you got yourself a nice place too," Rei chimed in as he slid his shoes off and looked around at the big hall we were in.  
  
It had this BIG staircase that sorta twisted. I was definitely going to be sliding down that later. It also had weird sculptures. I remember seeing something like them in Europe. What had they been called again...? Oh well it didn't really matter. The place was so cool. And clean too!!! I could actually kind of see my reflection in the marble floor.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
"Heh... yeah... thanks..." I said blushing a bit at Rei's compliment, resting my hand at the back of my head trying to sound innocent.  
  
I saw that questioning look in Rei's golden eyes so quickly I changed the subject. Hoping to advert the thoughts of my ex-teammate. I wasn't sure exactly what to talk about. I just picked the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"You guys look great! The new clothes look good," I said looking over Max and Rei's new look.  
  
Actually it had really been Rei that changed his look. Max had merely changed colours like me, but Rei... He was wearing a white button down shirt with no sleeves and red pants that matched the colour of his headband. I could see why Kai wanted Rei so bad, well sort of. My plan hadn't exactly worked though.  
  
"So Tyson... this is your place huh?" Rei asked me giving me that look he always did when he was suspicious.  
  
"I- well... you see..." I stammered.  
  
"Its his place... and mine."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I had been watching them when Tyson let them in. Rei had looked absolutely stunning. There was just something about him that drew me to him. I especially loved his eyes. Those golden globes were just amazing. I could get lost in them for hours. I.... Ahem...  
  
"So Tyson... this is your place huh?"  
  
His place? Ha! He wishes. It figures he'd say something like that. Well I guess it wasn't entirely a lie. I sighed and decided it was time to make my entrance.  
  
"Its his place... and mine," I said as I descended the stairs.  
  
I did my best to hide my smile when I saw the look of shock on Max and Rei's faces. It was just too priceless for words. I could tell they hadn't expected such an answer. Hell I never would have thought I'd be saying it either, but here I was...  
  
There was something else about Rei's reaction though. Something in his eyes. Something I couldn't quite place. What was it?  
  
"You and Tyson? -YOU- and Tyson share this place?" Max asked his eyes wide and his mouth nearly to the floor.  
  
I smirked, and set my eyes on him with a hard glare.  
  
"Didn't I just say that? Looks like you haven't cleaned your ears out since the last time I saw you, and if I remember correctly I had to repeat myself then too."  
  
"Well your attitude definitely hasn't changed much," Max said rolling his eyes almost fondly.  
  
Yup, that was me. Acting like my usual cold self. What else would they expect? Me to run down the stairs and hug and kiss them? Now that was a laugh.  
  
"Well since Tyson has forgotten his manners as usual. Why don't you put your bags down and come have a seat?" I asked before ushering them into the sitting room not too far away where there were comfy couches and chairs to sit in, and a fireplace to keep them warm.  
  
After everyone was seated, and comfortable Tyson oddly enough took charge and started asking question after question of the two. Wanting to know what they had been up to, and just plain catching up. I missed bits and pieces when I went to get a drink and a snack for them, but overall I was able to catch everything. Hours had passed when I could feel the sun would soon be rising.  
  
"Its getting late. You two must be exhausted," I said looking at the clock which read almost 5 in the morning. "We should continue this tomorrow after you two have been washed and well rested."  
  
Both Rei and Max nodded as they stretched and yawned. Even Tyson began to get sleepy as his eyes started to drift shut. I got to my feet and lead everyone back out into the hall. I picked up their bags and handed Tyson the bags Max had brought.  
  
"Come with us, we'll show you to your rooms," I said before leading them upstairs.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	4. Waking Up Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I merely am using them for my own entertainment  
  
A/N: The rating of this story may change for later chapters. Though I won't continue w/o feedback. Also... as much as I'd like to reply to each of the individual reviews I'm only going to specify the ones w/ questions as they take up a lot of room.  
  
EVERYONE: Thanks for the wonderful feedback!!! ^_^ Everything shall be revealed in due time.  
  
CHIBI MEGAMI: Yes Kai's appearance has changed somewhat. I believe I gave a brief description in ch1 but I'm giving another in this chapter too ^^  
  
DARKDRAGON: I'm doing great thanks. And as for the vampires... you'll just have to wait and see ^_~  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Blood Lust Or Love?  
  
Chapter 4: Waking Up Alone  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I had figured this place wasn't Tyson's, but when that familiar voice of Kai sounded from up the stairs I definitely wasn't prepared for what I saw. It seemed as if he materialized from the feet up. Dark shoes, black slacks, even a black tank but with just the right amount of red. And was it just me or did his shirt seem to form around every muscled curve of his body? He still wore his scarf that fanned out behind him as he descended the stairs.  
  
My eyes traveled over his body, noticing the milky luminescent skin that seemed to be flawless. His supple red lips that just seemed to scream for attention, and then it happened. I saw his eyes. Those deep powerful eyes. I had remembered them being more brown then red but after so many years apart my memory could have altered it. The red intensity of his eyes just seemed to lock mine to his. A cool shiver ran up my spine leaving a tingling sensation as they poured into me. It was like he could see into me.  
  
When I realized I was staring I fought back a blush and shifted my feet. Kai didn't seem to noticed as he joined the rest of us at the landing. His attitude seemed not to have changed, but something about him -had- changed. I just couldn't put my finger on what. Same with Tyson. There was something more similar about them both, something that wasn't there before.  
  
I was cut out of my thoughts however, when Kai lead us into a sitting room. Everywhere in this place seemed to be ethereal. There seemed to be no lamps or electricity, just candles. Giving off the eerie luminescence of beauty and shadow. I still wondered how they got this place though. How could they afford it? How could they have even known this place existed? "Something on your mind Rei?" Kai had asked me after a few minutes of everyone else chatting.  
  
I tried not to blush. He knew I hadn't really been listening. I could feel his eyes on me since we sat down. I guess it was rather rude of me not to be listening. This was a time for us to catch up after all.  
  
"Well... I was just wondering how you and Tyson got this place? It seems so extravagant."  
  
Kai smirked his gleaming white teeth showing between his blood red lips. For some reason then I had the biggest urge to have his lips on me. Everywhere on me. His smirk widened as if he could read my thoughts, and I could feel my face flushing.  
  
"Well actually this place was left to us in a will," Kai replied answering my question. "Me and Tyson had helped the owner of this place with things he needed done around here since he was sick and unable to them for himself."  
  
Kai? And Tyson? Working together? For the same person? Willingly? I never would have suspected...  
  
"I know it sounds unlikely since me and Tyson fight so much but things actually worked out fairly well," Kai said as if reading my mind again.  
  
And the conversations continued like that. It was as if Kai was reading my thoughts all night. Well maybe it was just me but it was still pretty weird. Though what was weirder was that when Kai brought out snacks Tyson didn't touch them. He actually wasn't -hungry-. Tyson? Not hungry? Something definitely wasn't right.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
Whoa... I can't believe Kai and Tyson got this place they're so lucky! It looks like a great place to play games in and stuff. They probably would never get bored here. I'll have to ask Tyson what type of stuff they do around here for fun tomorrow.  
  
Kai had brought us some snacks, and I took them gratefully. It was really unlike Tyson to turn food down though and that kind of worried me. He usually never turns down food unless he's sick or something. Maybe he was sick. That would explain why he's so pale looking.  
  
"Are you okay Tyson?" I asked biting into a sugar cookie.  
  
"Sure am Maxie! Why?" he asked grinning at me.  
  
"Well... its just that you never turn down food..." I said before he started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, I would probably have had some but I had such a big dinner before you guys got here. I think I'd burst if I ate another thing tonight," He said patting his stomach.  
  
"Hai, he nearly ate us out of town," Kai piped in making me and Rei laugh.  
  
Ah, good ole Tyson. Before anything else could be said though Kai noticed it was nearly 5 in the morning. Wow...I don't think I've ever stayed up that late in a long time. I was definitely in need of some shut eye. Kai and Tyson then led us up to our rooms. Me and Rei were across from each other it was so cool. Our rooms had like BIG beds with those curtain thingy's on 'em, and they had a fireplace, and cool carpets, and a balcony and just everything. Grant you I only know Rei's was the same cuz I invaded his room after Tyson and Kai left us to sleep. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
The rooms were so warm and inviting. It was like the bed cradled me when I got on it. It was just so comfortable. The fire made me nice and warm too. Everything seemed just perfect, though only peaceful after Max left. Sure I love him, but I didn't think I could keep my eyes open any longer. Sleep just seemed to take me over as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
I awoke the next morning around eleven I think. At least that's what time Max said it was when he came bounding into my room and jumped on my bed to wake me up. I pulled on a navy silk robe with golden kanji writing on it that had been sitting in a chair next to my bed before following Max down the stairs.  
  
Everything seemed so empty and quiet. Just like it had last night, but with more light. The place was just as beautiful in the day as it was at night but it lost its celestial presence. After a few wrong doors Max and I found the kitchen. It too seemed old and historical. Well except there was a fridge, dishwasher and electric oven. Those were the only things that seemed to be modern in the whole place, though I haven't seen the whole place yet.  
  
Max headed straight for the fridge but I went to the table to sit down. On the table I noticed a small piece of folded paper. I opened it to find a note from Kai.  
  
Had to go into town. Work summoned us. Be home after dinner. Make  
yourselves at home, and have a look around but try to keep an eye on  
Max. Don't let him break anything, we both know how he can get.  
  
Kai  
  
------------------------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
I looked up from rummaging in the fridge when I heard Rei chuckling. I saw him reading something so I closed the fridge and stood behind him to read the note.  
  
"HEY!!!" I exclaimed when I had finished reading Kai's note. "I'm not -that- bad!!"  
  
My protesting only made Rei laugh much harder however. I scrunched up my nose in distaste before heading back to the fridge to find something to eat. I didn't care what Kai said I wasn't going to break anything! Hopefully... _  
  
After looking through all the cupboards me and Rei found some edible food which there didn't seem to be a lot of which wasn't surprising since Tyson lived here. So over breakfast we decided to wash up and then explore the place. We had hours to kill before they got back so we figured we could cover most of the place before they got back. I just couldn't wait to see all the neat stuff in this place!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	5. Exploring and Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I merely am using them for my own entertainment  
  
A/N: The rating of this story may change for later chapters. Though I won't continue w/o feedback. Also... as much as I'd like to reply to each of the individual reviews I'm only going to specify the ones w/ questions as they take up a lot of room.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Unfortunately my computer crashed last Friday so I haven't been able to update. So until I get my computer up and running again there won't be too many updates unless I find the time to update at school (like now).  
  
EVERYONE: Thanks for the wonderful feedback!!! ^_^ Everything shall be revealed in due time.  
  
ANIME FAN: That's right -work- summoned them ^_~ All yer questions will be answered soon enough. I promise!! ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Blood Lust Or Love?  
  
Chapter 5: Exploring and Suspcions  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I had been kind of confused by the note saying that work had summoned them, but of course I didn't know what they did for work, but I made a mental note to ask them later. But for right now me and Max want to explore this place. Just like Max I can't wait to see the place, but I'm just not as showing of it.  
  
"Come on Rei!!! C'mon," Max exclaimed yanking my arm as he headed to the hall.  
  
I could tell he badly wanted to search the place. He had gone on and on about some cool things he was hoping to see in the place while we had eaten breakfast. I'd be lying if some of his excitement hadn't rubbed off on me but I sure hoped I wasn't -this- bad.  
  
"I'm coming Max. Just calm down a bit. You're going to rip my arm off," I said before he let go and smiled apologetically. "Alright, how about we start upstairs first? It seems to have the most rooms."  
  
"Sure!" ^_^  
  
So me and Max headed upstairs taking in all the rooms. Each didn't seem to have any lights except for a few lamps and candles. Each were very elaborately decorated. There were many bedrooms each having a four post bed, fireplace, elegant rugs and furniture in them. Each bathroom had beautiful porcelain bathtubs. The old fashioned kind that had legs on it. Yet there were also showers in some that had what seemed to be built-in bathtubs. I liked those the best. The built-in bathtubs had a step going up to them, and had candles at the corners and they just looked great to relax in. I was definitely going to try out one of these later on.  
  
As we moved on down the halls we found libraries that had wall to wall books. These of course didn't interest Max much so we didn't stay in them too long, but they seemed beautiful to me with their plush couches, and the chairs in front of the fire. If I had been a reader I would find the libraries very homey. Though as we searched through the mansion that eerie feeling never left me. I didn't know what it was, but something about the place still creeped me out. I just didn't know what.  
  
--------------------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
We looked upstairs and found bedrooms, bathrooms, and libraries. Nothing all that great. Though I made mental notes to come back to the bedrooms and try out the beds. Some looked really bouncy, and comfy too. Sure the rooms were nice and all but really boring. There didn't seem to be much around.  
  
"Ugh... this is SO boring!!!" I said collapsing at the top of the stairs after we had finished looking around upstairs. "Where are all the cool rooms?!? Or the secret passages? Or the dungeons? Or anything cool?!?"  
  
"Max, we've only looked around upstairs there's still two other floors to go. Not to mention outside as well," Rei said sitting down beside me.  
  
"HEY!! YEAH!!! Lets go look on the next floor!!!!"  
  
I hopped onto my feet and before Rei could stop me I slid down the banister to the main floor. I cried with delight as I flew down the railing.  
  
"Rei you GOTTA try that its SO cool!" I said beaming up at my raven haired friend.  
  
He looked kind of nervous, but excited at the same time. It didn't take to long before he too slid down the railing. He laughed when he landed, and we both agreed to do that more often. Then we set out to look around again. This time we had more luck. This one room not too far away from the kitchen seemed to be more modern. It was classy looking like all the rest, but it actually had fun stuff too.  
  
"This is -definitely- Tyson's room," I said as I headed straight for the arcade stands.  
  
There were about three arcade games in the corner along with a pool table. On the other side of the room was a very comfy looking set of couches with a tv that seemed to be hooked up to a game system. I was gonna be spending a lot of my time in this room if I had any say in it. And if I don't I knew I'd whine until I'd get it. "C'mon Rei lets play some games!!!" I said happily as I pulled him towards one of the arcade stands.  
  
------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Me and Max must have played games for a good few hours because before we knew it we heard Tyson's voice yelling for us. Max perked up and ran towards the door, but I just took my time getting there. It wasn't that I didn't want to see them, I just we had been on our feet nearly the whole time and I just wanted to rest.  
  
I had just made it in time to see Max hit Kai for his rude comment in the note. I couldn't help but smirk as Kai defended himself saying it was true. As usual Max stuck his tongue out at our slate-haired friend before turning to Tyson.  
  
"So how was work?" I asked joining them.  
  
"Work...?" Tyson asked. A look of confusion overwhelming his face.  
  
I watched as Kai elbowed him in the ribs and glare at him before facing me. His face was calm and collected, but something in his eyes told me not to trust what he was going to say.  
  
"Work was work. Nothing to get excited about," Kai said what seemed to be sincerely.  
  
"Oh? What do you and Tyson do?" I asked tilting my head to the side.  
  
I noticed Kai look off to the side like he always did when he had to think up something fast and make it convincing. I could almost see him sizing things up in his mind as I watched him. He was hiding something. I just know he is.  
  
"We work in construction. Help to build buildings and such."  
  
"Ohhhh so that's why yer gone all day and back at night," Max said spilling into their lie.  
  
"Yup. We're good old hard laborers," Tyson said proudly, putting a fist to his chest in pride.  
  
------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
After returning home from 'work' me and Tyson found the house to be empty. Tyson had a little fit thinking they found out and ran off. But I assured him he was just being stupid and that they were probably looking around. I of course was right, and soon enough after Tyson's shouting they turned up.  
  
By the looks of it they had been in the games room, which wouldn't surprise me since Max was like Tyson and needed some kind of stimulus.  
  
I couldn't believe Tyson when he faltered at the work question. I had merely gone over things with him not ten minutes ago and he already forgot. I sighed inwardly before answering for him. It didn't seem to be enough though as Rei questioned further. Grant you they were all plausible questions, I could see the suspiciousness in Rei's eyes. His gaze upon me just radiated distrust. Yet a more unsure distrust. He knows we're hiding something, but because we're his friends he's trusting us. For now...  
  
I had to keep myself from laughing aloud as my thoughts drifted to the scene when Tyson and I presented our surprise to them. I wanted so much to just get it over with just like Tyson did, but I knew all too well that they needed time still. They just weren't ready yet. By the weeks end they should be ours. They -will- be ours.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	6. Bathroom Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I merely am using them for my own entertainment  
  
A/N: The rating of this story may change for later chapters. Though I won't continue w/o feedback. Also... as much as I'd like to reply to each of the individual reviews I'm only going to specify the ones w/ questions as they take up a lot of room.  
  
EVERYONE: Thanks for the wonderful feedback!!! ^_^ And thanks for yer patience when my computer was down!! I'm back now though so on with fic!!!  
  
ANIME FAN: Thanks so much for the offer but mine is now up and running again so I will not be needing your computer. I appreciate it though. The surprise and all that will be reveal very soon.  
  
DARKDRAGON: Werewolves? That's a good guess... and will Rei find out before they tell him? Well you'll just have to read on ^_~  
  
------------------------------  
  
Blood Lust Or Love?  
  
Chapter 6: Bathroom Talk  
  
-------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Its nearing the end of the week and every day we've been here Kai and Tyson have been away all day at -work-. I dunno but something is just so fishy about it. Other things have been fishy around here too. Me and Max have looked all over this mansion, and have found some pretty cool rooms. The best ones have to be on the main floor. They're probably the most modern ones. Which I think is kind of strange. There -is- electricity but all the lights are very dim.  
  
Maybe I'm just over reacting, but there's just something strange about it all. Kai and Tyson are acting weird. They're all secretive and I know they're hiding something. They keep talkng about a 'surprise' but for the life of me I can't figure out what.  
  
Max and Tyson have been spending a lot of time together too. Not that it's a bad thing... its just that Max has been looking awful pale these past couple of days and he's got a couple of weird bug bites on his neck. He seems to barely notice them though.  
  
"Oh well..." I tell myself as I sink lower into the warm bath.  
  
I wanted to just collect my thoughts so I had come here to the bathroom which had the built in bathtub. Its been so peaceful, and the warmth of the water feels so relaxing. I have the odd feeling that someone is watching me though. But I figured I was just being silly because I was on the third floor, and there was no one in the room. It was just my imagination. Still...  
  
----------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I could tell Rei was still suspicious about me and Tyson so I moved our plans forward. So far everything has been going according to plan. Tyson has been doing well with Max, but he's still having trouble controlling himself. I don't think he can hold himself back much longer. So I must start to make my move.  
  
I sensed the golden eyed bishouen not too far away. I had been standing outside the door for awhile now. I don't know why, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to knock. So I stood there listening to the small laps of water as Rei washed himself, and the odd murmurs of him talking to himself.  
  
Finally I managed a knock and waited for a response. After a bit of convincing he allowed me entrance, and I walked in. As soon as I opened the door a cloud of mist escaped the room, and before the heat could escape I closed the door behind me. Secretly turning the lock on it so we would not be disturbed. I could feel his golden eyes on me as I proceeded inside the room.  
  
He was still in the bath but was leaning over the side, his arms resting on the stone tiles built around it. I walked up the couple of steps and seated myself on the edge near him. Me, being me I went straight to the point instead of dancing around it.  
  
"You don't trust me and Tyson do you Rei?" I asked tilting my head to the side.  
  
His eyes widened and I could see a rosy hue spreading across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He stammered a bit being caught off guard as he was before taking a breath to steady himself.  
  
"Well... not like I used to," he replied, his golden eyes full of honesty and a bit of hesitation.  
  
I nodded and swished a couple of my fingers around in the water, feeling the water cool at my touch instead of warming my hands. I removed them so I would not take away Rei's warm bath and wiped them on my pants before looking back at the raven haired bishouen.  
  
At first I just stared at him. It had been so long since I had seen Rei with his hair down. And with the water dripping over his skin I was mesmerized by his timeless beauty. It may not be traditional for a male to be beautiful but Rei was. That was the only word to describe without going into details like 'breathtakingly beautiful' He was Rei and absolutely stunning.  
  
-----------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I was taken aback when Kai was so outright with his question. Though Kai had always been like that so I shouldn't have been as surprised as I had been. The silence was now getting uncomfortable though. Why wasn't he saying anything?  
  
I looked up to his dark eyes staring at me. He had a strange expression on his face that I couldn't quite place. Why was he looking at me like that? It was making me uncomfortable.  
  
"Ka-" I started before suddenly he reached out raked his fingers through my hair.  
  
His cool but gentle touch sent shivers down my spine that weren't all that unpleasant. With each stroke of his hand I felt more calm, and peaceful. Before I knew it he was washing my hair, his hands working the shampoo into my long locks.  
  
A small purring sound escaped my throat, voicing my appreciation. He was so gentle and though his hands were rather cold it warmed me. When it was time to rinse I moved away from the side and stuck my head underneath the water, raking my fingers through my hair to remove all of the shampoo. When I surfaced and wiped the water from my eyes, Kai was standing naked before me.  
  
------------------------  
  
TBC.... 


	7. Unexpected Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I merely am using them for my own entertainment  
  
EVERYONE: Thanks for the wonderful feedback!!! ^_^ So here's the rest of the nakie scene for you all ^_~ Oh and great guesses from everyone!! Keep it up!  
  
Ruriko Minamino: Sorry but no spoilers are gonna be giving. I like keeping my readers in suspense! It keeps them coming back D But all will be revealed sooner then later.  
  
------------------------  
  
Blood Lust or Love?  
  
Chapter 7: Unexpected Things  
  
-----------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
While Rei had submerged himself I couldn't help the feelings that stirred inside me. Before I knew it I had shed all of my clothing, and stood naked before Rei. Though even if I had thought it over I probably still would have done it. There's just something about Rei that makes me always want to get closer to him.  
  
"Kai...?" he muttered after a few moments of staring at my naked form.  
  
I could see the blush rising in his cheeks, but I said nothing before stepping into the bath behind him and let the warm waters flow around me. He remained shocked as he stared at me blankly, not registering the fact I had joined him in his bath.  
  
I drew him near so that he was resting between my legs, and before he could object to such closeness I had grabbed a cloth and started to wash him. Gently running it down his back and arms. I could feel him relax against me as I began to run the cloth down his chest. His silky hair pressing against my bare chest.  
  
I can't even describe the feelings I got when I felt him against me. He felt so warm, and soft. It just felt... right. And the way he purred those little sounds made my body tingle. I could barely contain myself.  
  
-----------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I couldn't believe it when Kai had gotten into the bath with me. I was just frozen with shock. Kai had gotten naked, and into the bath with me. Why would he do that? I didn't even have time to think about it when I felt him pull me near.  
  
For a split second I panicked, but once he started to wash me I calmed down. His touch was so tender I couldn't do anything but enjoy it. I leaned back against him, which felt cold. Though that was understandable since his body had just met the water. His touch was just so unreal. I couldn't believe the way it made me feel.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing I was voicing my pleasure with little noises. I couldn't help it. It just sort of happened. And I was going to apologize and say sorry for it, but the next thing I knew Kai was pushing some of my hair aside and began kissing down my neck. When I felt his lips on me I whispered his name.  
  
"I'll stop if you want me to," he whispered back his breath tickling my ear.  
  
"Ne..." I breathed heavily before he began kissing my neck again.  
  
---------------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
"TYSON!!!!!" I whined as I banged on the bathroom door.  
  
I had to go pee REALLY badly and Tyson wouldn't let me in. I could only hear his laughing from behind the door. He was soooo mean sometimes. I sure couldn't hold it much longer so I ran off to the next bathroom and banged on the door.  
  
"REI?!?!? Are you done yet?!?!? I REALLY REALLY need to use the bathroom!!!!"  
  
"Why don't you use one of the others?" Rei asked through the door, his voice a little raspy.  
  
"Because Tyson's mean and locked them!!!"  
  
I whined and started to beg through the door. I even went to my knees with my forehead leaning agianst the door. He just HAD to let me in! I was going to burst soon. I don't think I've ever had to pee so bad in my life.  
  
When I heard movement behind the door I got to my feet. And when Rei opened the door in a bathrobe I gave him a quick hug before dashing to the toilet. Wow... how it felt so good to pee at the moment. I hadn't noticed any scene that I probably should have till I was washing my hands. Kai was in the room too.  
  
"Uhh... was I interupting something?" I asked noticing Kai also in a bathrobe.  
  
"Ne. Me and Kai were just relaxing and having a conversation," Rei answered.  
  
"Oh, well as long as I wasn't interupting." ^_^  
  
I hugged Rei and thanked him once again before going to find Tyson, and kick his butt for locking me out of the bathroom. He was such a prankster.  
  
-----------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I watched as Rei closed the door behind Max, and I moved over to him. I knew he hadn't heard me as he jumped when he saw me. I brushed my fingers lightly across his cheek, staring into his golden eyes.  
  
Leaning forward I kissed the raven haired bishouen's lips softly. Tasting his sweetness that caught on my lips. I pressed him against the door when I deepened the kiss allowing my tongue some playtime with his. When I could tell he was in need of air I moved my lips over to neck.  
  
I could feel his enjoyment of this as I licked small circles on his neck, then as on impulse I began sucking on his neck. The reponse I got from this only encouraged me to suck harder as his arms wrapped around me and I pressed our bodies together.  
  
----------------------  
  
TBC... 


	8. Giving In To Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I merely am using them for my own entertainment  
  
EVERYONE: Thanks for the wonderful feedback!!! ^_^ So here's the rest of the nakie scene for you all ^_~ Oh and great guesses from everyone!! Keep it up!  
  
EVIL SOUL 666: Vampires? Well... you'll see ^_~  
  
ANIME FAN: Don't worry the surprise is coming real soon!!!  
  
GRAFFITI DECORATIONS: Don't worry we all have sick minds... well I know I do!!!  
  
CHIBI MEGAMI: Here's yer next chapter as you requested lol Hope you enjoy!  
  
SIVER-EYES MAGICIAN GIRL: Yup Tyson's just a mean one! LoL  
  
RURIKO MINAMINO: No need to apologize I'd be ancy when wanting to know what happens in a story too!! I'm just really glad you like it so much!!! ^_^  
  
AMBER*SILVER: I'm glad yer liking it! I hope you enjoy the rest too!  
  
LB: Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy! n_n  
  
SOUL SISTER: Here's yer update!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Blood Lust Or Love?  
  
Chapter 8: Giving In To Temptation  
  
--------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I woke up this morning a little drained, but I guess that was to be expected. Last night was... well it was fun. Nothing really happened after Max left. Just a lot of kissing. I haven't had the much kissing since... I've never had that much fun making out. Just thinking about it makes me blush and makes me want it to happen again.  
  
At breakfast Tyson and Kai were away at work again as usual, but Max kept poking fun at me for the marks on my neck. I was quite confused when he pointed them out, but when I put my hand on my neck I felt a bit of inflamation in a couple of spots. Then I remembered how Kai had been kissing me there for awhile, and I blushed. I must have gotten a couple of hickey's. Had I known I would have worn a turtle neck, but there was no point after Max saw them.  
  
I made a mental note to go check them out later, but when I did go I realized the oddest thing. There were no mirrors. Not a single one. Anywhere. How could I have missed such a thing? And why on earth would they not have any mirrors? I asked Max if he had a mirror in his room and he said he didn't. So we wandered around looking for a mirror. Not a single room had one.  
  
When no mirror turned up all my old suspicions returned, but more muted as my thoughts usually turned to Kai. The look in his eyes when he looked at me. I just couldn't see him doing something bad with such emotion in his eyes. I'm sure there was a perfectly good explanation for it.  
  
--------------------  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
"Why no mirrors? Well ya see..." I began totally caught off guard by the question.  
  
"The man who lived here before hated to look at himself because he was ill so he got rid of them all. I guess we kind of got used to it," Kai said covering for us.  
  
Man... Kai was good at coming up with excuses. Even I almost believed them, and I knew the real reason of it all. I couldn't wait for everything to end though. Its been great fun having Rei and Max around, but its just no fun when we have to keep such things from them. I especially hate lying to Maxie. Maybe if I told him... Nah... Kai would kill me if I did.  
  
Well it'll have to wait. Thankfully it won't be too much longer though. I can't wait to be able to share everything with them. It'll be like old times again. Though a bit different. Hey... Kai is leaving with Rei again. Well I guess that just leaves me and Max. ^_^  
  
"So Tyson what do you feel like doing tonight?" he asked me a big smile on his face.  
  
I don't know what came over me, but something about his smile... I just couldn't help myself. I walked right over to the tempting blonde took him in my arms, dipped him and kissed him deeply.  
  
---------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
We had been having a nice conversation, or so I thought when Tyson suddenly grabbed me and started to kiss me. Not that I minded. It just caught me off guard. He kissed with such intensity I wasn't sure it was Tyson that was kissing me at first, but the smell and taste of him told me otherwise.  
  
I was about to respond when suddenly I felt a penetrating feeling in my mouth, and I knew it wasn't his tongue because his tongue had already been in my mouth. I was calm at first, but when I started to taste blood run down my throat I began to panic.  
  
"Erm, Tyson!" I exclaimed breathlessly as I pushed him away.  
  
My eyes widened when I saw blood stained on his lips and teeth. At first I thought he had hurt himself, but then I felt the inside of my lip. It was bleeding. He had my blood all over him.  
  
"Tyson?" I asked almost unsure as I peered at him.  
  
As I got a better look at the one infront of me. I noticed the elongated canine teeth. They were fangs, covered in my blood. And those eyes. Full of hunger and yearning. Yet it -was- Tyson. At least I thought it was. Yet I couldn't contain my fear and I screamed.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
I don't know what came over me, but when I saw the look on Max's face and listened to his fearful scream, I couldn't help but feel relief and guilt. Tucking my fangs away I took a step towards Max to reassure him, but that was the wrong move as he took a few steps back in fear.  
  
"Max... just please let me explain," I said stopping where I was.  
  
"Why? I don't even know who you are..." he said his voice trembling as he backed against the far wall.  
  
"Max, its me Tyson."  
  
"Ne! Tyson didn't drink people's blood! Especially mine!!!"  
  
I took a deep breath, hung my head and then fell floor on my butt. I sighed, crossed my legs and rested my head in one of my heads.  
  
"You're right. I didn't. I'm sorry but you just don't understand... but if you'd just let me explain..."  
  
------------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
I had been scared at first, but the way he acted. The way he felt sorry. It was Tyson after all. I just know it was. Though I was still scared I told him to explain.  
  
"This happened to me and Kai awhile ago... there's no reason why I should get into that story because it doesn't really matter. But... you see... we missed you guys. We really did. We didn't have any intentions on scaring you guys. We just wanted to be with you, and we thought that maybe once you saw we were still the same people underneath the fangs and stuff you'd stay with us. Maybe even be with us..."  
  
I listened to Tyson and saw the sincerity of it all. Though I was still frightened my heart went out him. And that out weighed my fear so I went over and pulled him to his feet. I looked him in the eye and hugged him.  
  
"Its okay Tyson. You don't have to be afraid anymore."  
  
"So... will you stay?" he asked hugging me back.  
  
"Well... what's it like being a vampire?"  
  
--------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Kai had taken me out to the garden and we were kissing under the moonlight when I heard a scream. I broke the kiss and looked at the mansion. I got to my feet to go and see what was wrong but Kai pulled me down next to him, saying it was probably just Max and Tyson goofing around again.  
  
"But what if something happened to one of them?" I asked worried about my friends.  
  
"I'm sure they'll come and get us if anything's wrong," Kai said trying to reassure me.  
  
"But how will they find us? We didn't say where we were going."  
  
I got to my feet, and before he could stop me I ran inside the mansion, heading towards where I thought the scream had come from. When I reached the main hall I saw Tyson and Max in what at first I thought was an embrace. But when I looked closer I saw that Tyson was holding onto Max who had grown quite pale.  
  
"Tyson...?" I asked not quite sure what was going on.  
  
When Tyson lifted his head I saw then what made Max scream. I saw fangs dripping with newly shed blood that came from the wound they had inflicted on Max's neck, and I saw the eyes of hunger and lust for blood.  
  
-----------------  
  
TBC... 


	9. Ravings and Transformations

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I merely am using them for my own entertainment  
  
A/N: Gomen for the delayed update, ff.net wouldn't let me upload anything till now -.-  
  
EVERYONE: Thanks for the wonderful feedback!!! ^_^  
  
--------------------  
  
Blood Lust Or Love?  
  
Chapter 9: Ravings and Transformations  
  
--------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I caught up with Rei finally, and to confirm my suspicions there was Tyson draining Max of his life. I should have known Tyson wouldn't have made it through till the end. And either Tyson just took Max or somehow he amazingly agreed to it. I couldn't really see Max wanting to be a vampire without some convincing... so maybe Tyson had said something. Or being the hungry one he was he might have just lost it and attacked Max.  
  
I turned to see Rei look compleltely horrified. I probably would have been too, but the look in his eyes confirmed my suspicions about what happened next. The raven haired bishouen turned on me.  
  
"You and Tyson! I can't believe you two!!!" He began yelling, fire igniting in his golden eyes.  
  
"Now Rei... just let me explain..." I said taking a step closer to him, but he prevented me from taking another.  
  
"NO! Stop! Don't you -dare- come any closer to me! Just stay away from me! I don't want to listen to any more lies you have to tell me," He exclaimed as he began backing towards the stairs.  
  
"Rei... its not what you think."  
  
"Not what I think?!? You and Tyson brought us here to turn us into vampires!"  
  
Okay... so it was what he thought. I wasn't about to tell him that though, but before I could respond he turned and fled up the stairs. I sighed as I listened for the quiet click of the lock on his door. I wanted so much to go after him and explain things, but he was just so angry. He wouldn't listen to anything I had to say anyways.  
  
"Finish up with him. Then clean up the mess," I growled at Tyson before turning and stalking away.  
  
--------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I turned and ran as fast as I could up the stairs. My heart pounded so badly I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I was just so frightened and angry. I had really thought Kai had cared about me. And Tyson for Max... instead they just wanted to feed on us. I shuddered against the thought of it. Of what Max was going through.  
  
The anger welled up inside me again and I immediately began packing my bags. I had to get away and quick. Yet there was still half of the night left so I had to wait out the night. Then I'd be safe to leave in the morning. I threw my things into my bag, while half wishing one of them would come up to talk to me. I wanted so much to yell at them. They had deceived us. They weren't the friends they showed themselves to be. They were feinds.  
  
Unconcsciously I put my hand to the marks on my neck. They wanted to kill us, to take our lives away. To imprison us as one of them. Wanting a better look I dug through my bag and took out my pocket knife. I flipped it open and did my best to examine the marks on my neck. And to my surprise they were just that. Marks. There had been no penetration to my skin. They were just normal hickies as Max had pointed out. Kai hadn't tried to feed off me... he had just been kissing me...  
  
-------------------------  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
It had taken some good convincing to get Max to agree, but when he did he agreed whole heartedly. Sure it had been early, and would probably ruin mine and Kai's plan but I couldn't help myself. I wanted Max to stay. More then anything I wanted him to stay. So that when he agreed I just took him in my arms and sank into him. Tasting his sweet nectar.  
  
I could feel the rush of his warm blood coursing through me, it was such an exhilirating feeling. I sank my fangs deeper into his neck when I felt the flow becoming less thick Using my tongue to lap up the sweetness that flowed from the puncture wounds. He leant into me as his life began to fade away, and I knew the transformation would begin to take place soon.  
  
Rei had interupted us, and of course that hadn't gone over well. I thought for sure Kai would have ran after him, but instead he just ordered me to finish up with Max and left. Once again Max's sweet nectar filled my senses and I sank back into him. Holding him close to me, fully sinking my fangs into his neck.  
  
I knew the transformation had begun when his skin grew cold, and small moans began to escape his lips. I remembered the blissful feeling that came with the transformation. It was an exhilirating experience and never forgotten. He moved his neck a bit to induce more of the blissful feeling as his life's blood began nearing empty.  
  
---------------------  
  
(Max's POV)  
  
When Tyson had first began feeding off me I felt my life just draining from me. I felt cold and weak and needed to lean against him for support. I vaguely remember hearing Rei yelling but can't really recall for sure whether it happened or not as I was lost in what was happening to me. I do remember when Tyson paused in his feeding which made me feel a slight stinging pain until he began again.  
  
As more and more of my blood was lost I slowly began to feel a tingling sensation throughout my body. With my eyes shut tight from the beginning I fell deep into the feeling of blissfullness that appeared suddenly. A feeling I had never expected. Wanting more of the feeling I slowly moved my neck against the feeling of Tyson's fangs protruding into me. I parted my lips, licking them softly as the feeling increased into an almost pleasurable feeling. Small moans escaping my grasp, and running my tongue over my newly elongated canines.  
  
Feeling the last of my blood being taken from my body I opened my eyes to a surprising new world. Everything was the same, yet different. Everything around me was sharp and more vivid. And I noticed new sounds seeping into my ears. I was in a new world now, and there was no turning back. Finally Tyson pulled away from me and I blinked several times before focussing on him. Seeing his blood stained fangs I got this unbearable hunger and kissed him, running my tongue along his teeth. Cleaning them of the red life. I sucked his lower lip, tasting the sweetness left on them before pulling away.  
  
"Now yer officially a child of the night," Tyson said to me, his wide grin showing his fangs proudly.  
  
------------------------  
  
TBC.... 


	10. Stay Or Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... I merely am using them for my own entertainment  
  
A/N: Gomen for the delayed update I just finished school the other day but now I'm free to write. However, this is the last chapter of this story. That's right. This is -the end-. I do have a sequel in mind but I'm not sure whether or not I should write it. Well anyways... I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Ja ne. n_n  
  
EVERYONE: Thanks for the wonderful feedback!!! ^_^ You guys rock!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Blood Lust Or Love?  
  
Chapter 10: Will He Stay Or Will He Go?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I kicked a stone into the pond out back. Sighing as I watched the ripples expand I stared into the pond, no reflection to look back at me, I turned around and looked up at Rei's window which still had a light on. I knew I should leave him to his thoughts, after all what he saw must have been a big shock. I never wanted him to find out about us like that. The plan was to tell him gradually. After he grew fond of us again. And now he was up in his room, getting ready to leave us.  
  
A rustle made me turn back towards the pond and I spotted Max and Tyson sweeping across the field out back. Well... at least they had each other. Wait. What was I saying? I couldn't just let Rei go just like that. Could I...? A low growl escaped my throat and I floated up to outside Rei's window. I peered through the corner, watching as he stared into space. I saw his bag already packed, but the look on his face confused me. He looked perplexed. I thought for sure he'd be pacing, anxious to leave.  
  
A glimmer of hope swelled in my chest, and that drove me to at least try talking to my ex-teammate. I couldn't let him go without a fight. After all I never did admit defeat easily. I closed my eyes and concentrated before disappearing into the night.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I had been thinking about the past week's events, playing them over and over in my head. Things just didn't seem to add up. It was still hard to believe Kai and Tyson (and now Max) were vampires, but everything about it fit. The not eating, the disappearing in the daytime, the lack of mirrors... just everything. I still couldn't believe I had been so blind, but something still nagged at me. Preventing me from being terribly mad at them. Yet when I thought about Max anger did well up inside me and I wanted to get away. Still...  
  
Suddenly a cold mist seemed to fill my room, snapping me out of my thoughts and soon enough they pulled together and formed a solid figure. I gasped and pushed against the back of the bed in fright as deep, dark eyes stared back at me. Materializing out of no where.  
  
"KAI?!" I gasped.  
  
He nodded, not making any move towards me. Whether it was for my benefit or his I wasn't sure. Though knowing he wasn't coming anywhere near me was a comfort I still couldn't hold back the sudden jolt of anger I felt.  
  
"What do -you- want?" I spat, staring daggers at him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you?" he said calmly, his stance remaining strong and confidant.  
  
"What? So you can bewitch me and turn me into something evil like you?" I growled.  
  
I watched as the comment didn't even phase him. His eyes just remained the same deep brooding presence that stared at me. It was like he felt he deserved it. But if he felt that, that would mean he could feel emotion. But if he could feel emotion didn't that mean that...  
  
Before I could finish my thought Kai had appeared next to me on the bed, looming over me. His dark eyes penetrating into me. He held my gaze growing closer and closer. I could feel the heat rise in my body as he came nearer, and my spine tingle as he spoke.  
  
"Do you really think we're evil Rei?" he asked never once looking away from my eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I watched as his eyes calculated my question. He held my gaze steady until he spoke, and let it drop to his lap. I could feel him begin to tremble lightly next to me.  
  
"I-I don't know..." he answered honestly.  
  
Somehow that answer didn't surprise me. I couldn't really blame him for being confused. I reached out and brushed my hand gently down his cheek, lifting his chin so his golden eyes met mine. I could tell he was surprised by my touch, but that didn't phase me as I was determined to get what I wanted.  
  
"We didn't mean to deceive you and Max, Rei. We just wanted to show you that we were still the same even though our lives were different."  
  
He pulled away from my touch not looking at me. He sat up, and turned from me. His feet dangling from the bed. He seemed to be growing nervous about something he was thinking as I could hear his heart beating faster. Then finally he turned back to me, his eyes shimmering.  
  
"Why me though?"  
  
I was taken aback by his unexpected question. I had thought I had prepared myself for all the questions and accusations he would make. But I guess I forgot some. I sat up a bit, and looked at him dead in the eye. I knew the answer, but I wasn't sure I could say it. If I wanted him to stay I knew I would have to take the chance though.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Did he just say what I thought he said? It couldn't have been? Could it? Did he really just say he loved me? Yes he did. But should I believe him? His eyes -do- look honest. He did sound sincere too. Oh my god he said he loved me. He loves me. Kai loves me. Kai... loves... me...  
  
I must have been staring in disbelief for longer than I thought because when I came back to reality he was staring at me with a look I hadn't seen before. One that was embarrassed and uncomfortable. And it didn't disappear when I finally blinked, letting him know I was back in reality again.  
  
Before I knew it I had moved back onto the bed, and stretched out onto it next to him. I pulled my hair aside, leaving my neck exposed and looked up at him.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay."  
  
This time it was his turn to stare at me in disbelief he blinked at me, his jaw dropping. If the subject hadn't been so serious I might have laughed at the stunned look on his face.  
  
"You-You'll stay? Really?" he asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
For once in what seemed like forever, Kai smiled. He leaned in over me and I could feel him breathing on my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for the piercing feeling, but when none came I opened them to find him staring down at me.  
  
"You're not just doing this because of me are you?"  
  
"Ne. I'm doing it for love."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
FIN. 


End file.
